


Velvet & Fur

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol-fueled shenanigans, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, drunkedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: George and Samuel get drunk and express affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The velvet and fur of George's cloak is hot against Samuel's skin as he reclines on the King's bed, eyes fixed securely on George. The King himself is too busy moving to the rhythm of music only he can hear to notice Samuel's gaze.

They are both drunk. 

George still clung to a bottle of wine, something French, imported, as he moved about the room, jacket and vest long since having been discarded. The top three buttons of his shirt have come undone, and his cravat is on the floor. Samuel can see a patch of alabaster skin below George's clavicles, and he feels a strong urge to lave his tongue there.

His Majesty continues to sway, eyes half-lidded, his high cheeks flushed with the warmth of imbibing. He comes closer to Samuel, and the bishop lurches up to grab him, hauling him down onto the bed. The King falls, and Samuel rolls them in a flurry of the golds and crimsons of George's cape.

Samuel plucks George's lopsided crown from His Majesty's head, placing it roughly on the bedside table before bowing to kiss George. George fights with the clasps of his cloak and banishes it from Samuel's shoulders to the floor. The bishop whines low in his throat, and George grabs his hips, rolling his own up in one solid movement.

Samuel's head tips back and a moan tears from him at the contact. He squirms atop the King, who grins devilishly and grinds up into him again. Samuel offered another sloppy kiss to the King, who gladly took it, and those that followed.

Their mutual shifting slows to a halt after a few long moments, and Samuel tucked his head in the curve of George's throat, a pleased sound leaving him. This was good fun, he decided, promptly slipping into an alcohol-fueled sleep.

George threads his fingers through Samuel's hair and kisses his forehead, nuzzling into his mousy hair as sleep overtakes him, as well.H


End file.
